Minigolf Course - Team Event
During this team event players cooperate in teams and complete tasks to reach the common goal. Each team’s goal is collecting Golf Balls and receiving gifts for them. Every player must gather at least 50 golf balls for the team, in order to receive the prize. If you join a group with the intention of letting your teammates do all the work, you will not receive the main prize or the intermediate gifts! Each player receives the intermediate gifts for the Golf Balls personally collected, not for those collected by the team. Players will receive gifts according to the work they did themselves! 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' Your team has 14 days to complete this quest 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 5 Golf Balls collected: 250 , 12000 *'Reward 2:' 15 Golf Balls collected: Golf Fountain, +45 energy *'Reward 3:' 30 Golf Balls collected: 5 , Golf Player *'Reward 4:' 50 Golf Balls collected: Minigolf Player *'Reward 5:' 80 Golf Balls collected: Fruit Market (700 every 3 hours; takes 18 to fill) *'Reward 6:' 400 Golf Balls collected: Minigolf Course (3600 , 2-4 every 20 hours) Note:' this building gave during the Summer 2018 season, and during the Fall 2018 season. 'The event is divided into 3 stages:' Stage 1: Team Building= Team building lasts for 3 days 21 hours. You can either create your own team (you become a captain) or join another team by accepting a request sent to you, or by sending a request to another team captain: *You can see who the other team members are, before sending or accepting a request. Click the blue button with ?/5 to see who is already on that team. 1. If you create your own team, you can send invitations to your friends and accept or decline other players’ requests. You can also name your team, which you can edit later if you're not happy with it. *Choose wisely who you accept: once a player joins, you can’t remove them from the team (but a player can leave your team on their own). *Requests that come from a neighbor you already have on your friend list will be shown with a small icon at the top left of the avatar. *You can log out from your own team, but you will need to appoint a new captain from your team members. *Once your team is full (5/5 members), all the pending requests will be denied. 2. If you send a request to another team, you should wait for acceptance or rejection from a team’s Captain. *You can send up to 5 requests at a time. *You can call off your request if a Captain hasn’t considered it yet. *If you sent several requests, you would join the team which accepted you first. All the other pending requests would be cancelled automatically. *'You can leave the team' and keep looking for another one, but not later than 24 hours before Stage 2 starts. Important: Teams of 1 to 5 members are allowed, but the more teammates, the easier collecting Golf Balls is (the required number of Golf Balls is the same for all the teams). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on a player’s level. *'Important:' If you don’t join a team or create your own before Stage 2 starts, you can’t participate in the Minigolf Course team event. **A team can have only 1 player but it is absolutely necessary to form a team in order to participate. 3. You can check on the progress of your neighbors and their teams, and chat with your own team members. |-|Stage 2: Completing Tasks= Completing Tasks starts immediately after Team Building ends, and lasts for 14 days. The Minigolf Course is a Random Tasks Quest. As this is also a team quest, each team member contributes to the goal of completing the quest and winning the prizes. The object of this quest is to collect 400 Golf Balls. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on player’s level. Tasks can be found on the "Quests" tab. sc-minigolf-course-tasks3.PNG sc-minigolf-course-tasks1.PNG sc-minigolf-course-tasks2.PNG Each citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn one Golf Balls. Once the tasks are completed, you'll get a small reward in addition to the Golf Balls. *Prize box 1 requires '''''individual collection of 5 Golf Balls. *Prize box 2 requires individual collection of 15 Golf Balls. *Prize box 3 requires individual collection of 30 Golf Balls. *Prize box 4 requires individual collection of 50 Golf Balls. *Prize box 5 requires individual collection of 80 Golf Balls. *Prize box 6 (Minigolf Course) requires team collection of 400 Golf Balls. The number of required Balls is calculated for the maximum number of participants in the team. Please keep in mind that, in order to receive the main prize: *The team must gather no less than 400 Golf Balls. *Every player must individually gather at least 50 Golf Balls for the team, in order to receive the main prize. **'Example:' If you collected only 50 Golf Balls and your team collected 400, you will receive the Minigolf Course, but if you want to get the Fruit Market as well, you need to collect at least 80 Golf Balls. Once you have earned 1 Golf Ball from a citizen, you will have to wait through a short cooling-off period before you can earn another Golf Ball from that citizen. During that cooling-off period, the citizen will appear in shadow on the Order Board, with their avatar replaced by a clock. Each level of the quest has a different cooling-off period. *Levels 1 & 2 are 2 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 6 ). *Level 3 is 3 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 9 ). *Levels 4 and 5 are 4 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 12 ). You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait through another "cooling off period" for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with too). There are 5 intermediate prize boxes, and a final prize box with the Minigolf Course. Each prize box requires a certain number of tasks to be completed to win that prize. The bar in the offer window shows the number of needed Golf Balls for the current prize. There can be 5 citizens maximum giving out the tasks at the same time in your city. The total number of collected Golf Balls (individually, and by all team members) is shown in the “Rewards” tab. Once you individually collect the required number of Golf Balls, you will receive the intermediate rewards. When your entire team collects 400 Golf Balls, every member of the team who has earned at least 50 Golf Balls will receive the main prize! sc-minigolf-course-reward1.PNG|Prize Box 1 sc-minigolf-course-reward2.PNG|Prize Box 2 sc-minigolf-course-reward3.PNG|Prize Box 3 sc-minigolf-course-reward4.PNG|Prize Box 4 sc-minigolf-course-reward5.PNG|Prize Box 5 sc-minigolf-course-reward6.PNG|Prize Box 6 You can chat with your teammates and also keep track of each of your team members' individual progress on the "Your Team" tab. |-|Stage 3: Extra Prizes!= sc-minigolf-course-reward7.PNG|Extra Reward 1 sc-minigolf-course-reward8.PNG|Extra Reward 2 After receiving the main prize (Minigolf Course), your team can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' 20 more Golf Balls collected: +45 energy x3 *'Extra reward 2:' 15 more Golf Balls collected: 300 *'Extra reward 3:' 20 more Golf Balls collected: 5 , 20,000 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' After you finish helping one citizen, there will be a "cooling off period" before the next task will appear. *Levels 6 & 8 are 2 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 6 ). *Level 7 is 3 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 9 ). The “Ratings” tab shows the progress of the teams on Facebook who take part in the team event. *There are 2 sections under the Ratings tab: **'Your friends' teams' (this tab is just for checking in on your friends’ progress, it is not a competition and there will be no prize for the order listed there.) **'The general rating of teams' (for this list, the teams will receive rewards, so pay attention to this list if you are interested in getting rewards!) sc-minigolf-course-rating-tab-team.PNG|Team Ratings sc-minigolf-course-rating-tab-teams.PNG|Team Ratings - see team members sc-minigolf-course-rating-tab-friends.PNG|Friends Rating (this doesn't appear to work) The general rating counts the total team contribution. All the teams are automatically divided into groups of 100 random teams, approximately (the number of teams may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on team members' levels and activity. Teams compete against the group to which they are assigned. To receive the rating prize, each player must gather at least 50 golf balls for the team. Teams in the first 25 places will be rewarded with valuable prizes *1st Place: Gold Golf Cup (gives 5-7 and 5-7 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours from 6 September 2018 to 22 September 2018 14:00 UTC (10:00 EST)) *2nd Place: Silver Golf Cup (gives 4-6 and 4-6 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours from 6 September 2018 to 22 September 2018 14:00 UTC (10:00 EST)) *3rd Place: Bronze Golf Cup (gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours from 6 September 2018 to 22 September 2018 14:00 UTC (10:00 EST)) *4-6 Places: 30 , 30 *7-10 Places: 15 , 30 *11-15 Places: 10 , 30 *16-20 Places: 40 *21-25 Places: 30 sc-minigolf-course-rating-1st-prize.PNG|1st Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Prize sc-minigolf-course-rating-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Prize Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Team Event